While You Were Screaming
by Isabella97
Summary: A fanfiction about each Harry Potter character's boggarts. Some many be what you think, others not. Don't read if you don't like it.
1. Hermione Jean Granger

Harry Potter

While you were screaming

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, I've written in ages. So I'm really nervous. I have no idea if this has been done before but I was watching POA and the idea popped (like a bubble) into my head. No flames please! I don't mind critictism but flames are unnessary. I do requests for this so if you want to see a certain character put in it, please leave a review or private message and I will get back to you ASAP. Thank you, anyway on with the story.**

**Dedicated to my family who I love with all my heart! (Now I sound soppy).**

Hermione Jean Granger

My boggart was about predjuice. Yes predjuice, not homework or failing classes or getting into trouble or anything like that. I was almost jumping with joy when i found out i didn't have to show my fears to my class, especially since the ferret (Draco Malfoy) and pug face (Pansy Parkinson) were in there. I'd have been teased forever (literally).

Anyway, my boggart scared the life out of me. My boggart was me. Me standing there, hair matted, teeth too long. I was bleeding in the image, not bright red blood or a darker crimson colour. No, i was bleeding brown blood.

Dirty muddy brown blood. Like the filthy mudblood i am.


	2. Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter

While You Were Screaming

**Author's note: Ah, I'm back. I'm doing a mass uploading after writing this at three in the morning. I've also just realised no one reads AN's but i have decided to write them any how. I'm very sorry about my spellings! I was going to do Draco next but he's my favourite so I'll leave him for later. **

**Who's your favourite character(S)?**** Mine are Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Severus Snape and of course Voldemort. I seriously think Voldemort is not a bad person, merely misunderstood and neglected. Had he had some one to love and care for him then i reckon Tom Riddle Junior would have not gone down the route of Voldemort.**

**Anyway on with the story, after this tiny weeny note(s).**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, much as i would love to. Nor do i own Draco Malfoy as yummy as he is. Bad boys just do it for me.**

**Please review- i promise virtual cookies :) **

**Dedicated to my best friend: George, who has always been there for me even when I've acted like a ditzy blonde.**

Pansy Parkinson

I though I'd never admit it had a huge fear. It was actually quite a unusual fear for pureblood. I being the girl I was never ever told any one about this.

Before you start guessing IT IS NOT about Gryffindors hexing me or getting beaten by my parents. It was not even about Hermione Granger (who I've noticed Draco seems to watch all the time - I'm hoping it's because he can't wait to hex her dirty mudblood arse out of our school.

My boggart was a fear I honestly (as honestly as a Slytherin can)say that I never realised this phobia until I saw it.

It was me, sitting in a corner and my parents were yelling at me. Telling me I wasn't their daughter, that I, Yes I Pansy Mary Parkinson, was a filthy mudblood!

Even now i can remember their horrible words and taunts. Even after four years I could remember it. And that horrified me why I could remember being called an ugly mudblood and how I couldn't remember my parents ever calling me beautiful.

Because I would rather die than be as low as filth.


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange

Harry Potter

While You Were Screaming

**Author's note: Told you it was a mass upload-ion. Can't wait for you guys to give me ideas. I hate school (I have it tomorrow and will have to survive on four hours sleep). Zombie! ZZZZzzzz... So far I've only done girls for this. Hmm... Also I have decided to ask you a question at the beginning of each chapter :) **

**Who is your least favourite character(s)? **** Mine would have to be Fenrir Greyback. Whether it's the fact that he is so ugly or whether it is because he is a pedophile. I don't know but he seriously gives me the creeps. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. Why do disclaimer have to repeatedly rub it in my face! If I owned Harry Potter, Hermione and Draco would have ended up together (As much as I like Ron, he was a jerk to Hermione and if I was her *Which I'm not* I wouldn't have married him especially when he snogged Lav Lav (Lavender Brown) in front of her).**

**Dedicated to my wonderful readers (I hope I have some!)**

Bellatrix Lestrange

If some had asked me what my boggart was, I would have lied and said it was millions of mudbloods ruling us purebloods. That gives me the shivers but my boggart is not that.

In fact guess! Go on Guess!

My boggart is my father. It sounds strange but have you ever truely feared someone (Voldemort excluded as all you muggles reading this should be terrorified of him!).

I've feared my father since...since I don't know but I have since I was young.

Have you ever wondered why I like inflicing pain? Has it ever occured to your muggle brains? Well, I like others to feel pain. It makes me feel powerful, makes me feel in control. Makes me imagine it's not me who's at someone else's mercy.

I can counted every scar on my body (124 of them) and I can recall how I got every single one. And almost every single one was from him.

The person I trusted most. My daddy.


	4. Ronald Billius Weasley

Harry Potter

While You Were Screaming

**Author's note: While I wrote this on the 28th September along with the other ones. I will not be able to upload for two reasons. A) I'm going to Miami, United States of America. Woooo! B) My computer is being a (pardon the language) fucktard. It will not let me go on the internet without shutting down so I'll have to buy some memory stick and download it to another computer. Now if you are a 16 year old female student, you don't tend to have a lot of money as you spend it on clothes, CD's, books, DVD's, (Cheerleading uniforms-for me anyway), boys, perfume, ect..**

**The director of POA asked the three main characters to write about their characters. Rupert (Ron Weasley) didn't turn his in at all, Daniel (Harry Potter) turned in a lousy page. How many pages did Emma (Hermione) hand it?**

**Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, those rights are all J.'s. If i did i would be bloody rich and live in a massive house with a pool and drive a bloody good sports car. I would also kill Justin Bieber in my novels (Sorry Bieber fans).**

**Dedicated to my friends - Tori, Regan and Hayden who have all been amazing in supporting me. Though they will not get an account. They all say 'I'm too busy'. Huff, I will get them biatches one day!**

Ronald Billius Weasley

Guess my boggart, go on guess it... No sorry, it's not spiders. Or giant cobwebs. Or Fred and George (Though those last two come close. I can't believe they dyed my hair bright pink!)

Anyway, you're meant to be guessing.

Tick tock, tick tock. Hurry up. Got it yet?

My boggart happens to be me. I'm not good enough. In my boggart I stand there in the middle with my family and friends surrounding me, taunting me.

My mum shouting 'Why couldn't you be a girl? I wanted a girl, I had all the boys I needed'.

And my dad shaking his head in disappointment, 'Why couldn't you have been Harry. We love Harry'.

And my brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Bill and Charlie saying 'Why couldn't you have been braver'. Percy- 'Why couldn't you have been cleverer'. Fred and George shouting 'We didn't want you, we never wanted you'.

Ginny smirking as everyone hugged her. Her evil sneer burning me as an iron would.

Then Harry and Hermione. Hermione, sweet Hermione's voice. 'You're not good enough for me Ronald. You never have been, never will be. How could I pick you when I could have Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter. The chosen one'.

Then they would kiss and I would cry.

Because somewhere deep inside, I was sure they really fostered those feelings for me.


End file.
